Lonely Hearts
by chibi-angel and gypsy-chan
Summary: Fate brings together an empty heart and a broken heart… how will they find love in each other? An a/u fic about Kensin and Kaoru falling in love. Co-authored by Gypsy-chan and Chibi-angel. Read and Review!!! Chap5 UP!!!
1. Chapter One

**DISCLAIMER: Rurouni Kenshin and Rurouni Kenshin characters are exclusively owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha, Sony Entertainment, Jump Comics and associated parties. Please note, this is purely fiction and for entertainment purposes only. This story is not meant for sale or profit. **

Author's Notes: This story is an a/u comedy/romance about Kenshin and Kaoru falling in love. Chibi-angel and Gypsy-chan co-authored this fic. We had a lot of fun working together on it. Hope you like this fic! ^_^

  
  


**LONELY HEARTS  
Written by Chibi-angel and Gypsy-chan  
Part One**

  
  


A new modern Western restaurant named the "Indulgence" has opened in Tokyo. It is not located in the main streets; it's rather secluded, providing escapism to its customers. There is ample parking space for the patrons. Its perimeter is surrounded by sakura trees with capiz lights hanging on them.

Upon entering the restuarant, you will find a high dome ceiling with a huge elegant chandelier falling from the center. The walls are made of glass and the floor is finished using the finest marble.

The tables, decorated with flowers and candles, are arranged to the side to make room for the dance floor. It has a bar on the left side and a grand piano up front for the nightly performance. The stained glass door on the right leads to the restaurant's garden. A beautiful fountain is placed in the middle of a magnificent landscape of sakura trees and other flowers. It is an elegant restaurant perfect for spending the evening with your love one.

Inside the restuarant, sits its proud owner, Sanosuke Sagara. While reviewing the monthly expenses, Sano became enraged. "I can't believe this!" he yelled while pounding his fists upon the desk. "We've been opened for six months and the revenues are still down!"

His sudden burst of anger caused his staff to jump. One person muttered, "It must be that time of the month."

"Yes," replied the other staff member, "the boss always get that way when he reviews the monthly statements. We better hide."

As two of his staff members quitely snuck past his office, Sano continued to ramble on over the finances.

"How can this be happening to me? I should be swimming in money by now! What am I going to do? Think Sagara, think," he said while tapping his pencil upon the desk. "I need to find a way to turn this place into a gold mine."

After a few moments of thinking over his money problems, he slumped down into the chair and muttered, "My head always hurts when I think. I really got to stop doing that."

While still slumped in his chair, he cast his eyes over to a picture hanging upon the wall. He smiled fondly as he gazed at the picture of his college football team. Standing next to him in the picture was his college buddy Kenshin Himura.

"Hmmm... Now there's a guy who used to think a lot when we were in college. He always got hit in the head with the football as he stood on the field in deep thought. In the end, all that thinking really paid off. Our team won the championship because of his great ideas and strategies. I wonder what he is up to now a days. Maybe I should check him out."

One week later, Kenshin was sitting in his apartment sipping a cup of tea. Suddenly, the door of the apartment burst open and a high-pitched, not so female voice called out, "Tadaima!"

"Orooo!?" Kenshin's jaw dropped as he looked at the door where his guest was standing. "Has it been that long? Masaka!"

Without hesitation, the guest ran into the room with outstretched arms, throwing them around the neck of the surprised red-head. "Oh Kenshin! I've missed you soo much! Didn't you miss me?"

"Orooorooorororo!!" The swirly-eyed Kenshin struggled but still managed to spat out. "Sano… you've changed! You've changed a lot since college!"

Sano immediately shoved him to the floor. "Chikuso!!! I was just messin' with you baka!!!"

As Sano prepared to use his Futae No Kiwami, Kenshin thought, _"Thank Kami-sama! If he turned… masaka! Better stop thinking about that. Not a psychologically healthy image."_

"Maa, maa, suman," replied Kenshin while waving his hands. "I'm just not used to those kinds of jokes. Please, come sit down."

As Sano sat next to his friend, Kenshin turned and asked, "So, what brings you to Kyoto? Do you have a problem?"

"Oi, that's cruel Kenshin! I don't need to have a problem to come and visit my best bud. Hadn't it crossed your mind that maybe **you** have the problem"

"Oro?"

"Don't give me that oro shit, Kenshin. You know damn well what I'm talking about."

"Gomen Sano, but I still do not understand what you mean."

"Well it's been two years since Tomoe's death. I've heard you have become a total recluse. Just like that arrogant professor we used to have back in college.

Kenshin arched an eyebrow, "Oro?"

"Come on Kenshin, you remember, the one who used to call you baka deshi all the time."

"Oro, I remember. Professor Hiko Seijuro. How could you compare him to me? I thought we were friends."

"We are, I just want to help you buddy, that's all."

"Arigatou Sano, but there's no one that can help me like Tomoe could. She was the only one who truly understood me. I miss her so much. I wish she were still here. But..." A tear drop trickled down his cheek as he continued, "But I know that she's gone for good. It's all my fault. I should have never given in to the guys with that foolish drinking challenge.

At the time, Tomoe begged me not to drink. She knew that I couldn't hold my liquor, but I didn't listen to her. I let my foolish male pride take over. Sure, I won the drinking challenge but with what results? Tomoe being killed in a car accident. If I hadn't been drinking and driving, she would still be alive today." More tears began to fall down his cheeks.

"Sorry Kenshin, I didn't mean to bring up old memories but it's just that it's been over two years since her death and you haven't done anything with your life yet. I'm sure Tomoe wouldn't have wanted you to sit around being depressed all the time."

"Yes Sano, I know you're right, but it's hard to forget her. She was my high school sweetheart, the only woman I ever loved. Our anniversary was last month. It would have been four years of marriage. I just can't…" his voice began to tremble.

Sano places his hand upon Kenshin's shoulders. "Kenshin, you once told me that Tomoe's last words were for you to live. I've tried to give you some time, but it's enough already. You're my best friend Kenshin and I don't like seeing you down like this. Why don't you come back with me to Tokyo."

"Tokyo?"

"Yes. I started a new restaurant in Tokyo and I was wondering if you'd like to help me run it. You know, put your college education into action. You didn't finish your M.B.A. to be a bum and shit. So, what do you think?

"I don't know Sano. Starting a new life seems like a good idea, but…"

"Come on, it'll be fun. Just like the old days, ne Kenshin?" Sano nudged and winked at Kenshin.

"Oro! Something tells me that after this, nothing will be the same again."

"That's right. You'll lead a brand new life," replied Sano as he headed for the kitchen. He looked on the counter and found a plate of food. "Hmmm... leftovers," he mumbled while stuffing his face. "Kenshin was always a pretty good cook. Let's see what I can find to wash this down with," he mumbled again while opening the refrigerator door.

As Sano continued rummaging through the refrigerator, Kenshin slumped on the sofa and began pondering over their conversation.

_"Start a new life in Tokyo, eh? Not a bad idea. Tomoe had been dead for some time now. She would want me to move on and be happy. But… do I deserve happiness after everything that has happened?"_

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Sano throwing around his clothes in the bedroom.

"Sano, what are you doing?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, we're leaving tonight. I'm just helping you pack," replied Sano as he stuffed Kenshin's clothes in a suit case. "...and don't worry about where you'll stay. I've already arranged that."

"Oroo!"

Back at the restaurant, Misao and Kaoru had just finished wiping the tables. They took the dirty plates into the kitchen to be cleaned. As Kaoru put the plates into the dishwasher she said to Misao, "I'm glad it isn't too busy tonight. But still, if business doesn't pick up, I'll have to find another job."

"Who cares about that boring stuff? I couldn't wait to get back in here to gossip," replied Misao in a hush tone. "Did you see that couple at table 10? The guy just proposed to his girlfriend! That was sooo romantic! You should have seen the look on the girl's face… she was estatic! I wonder when Aoshi will propose to me? I hoped it would be soon."

Misao started to space-out almost drooling. "I can see it now… Aoshi will go down on his knees, say the most romantic prose ever, and then we'd gaze into each other's eyes and then…" Misao looked up and noticed that Kaoru was trying to sneek away.

"Kaoru Kamiya! Get back over here!" she demanded. "I'm not finish talking about my Aoshi yet!

"Misao, you know I don't like listening to all that silly love stuff. I just don't believe in it."

Misao wide-eyed at Kaoru. "How can you say such a thing? Being in love is wonderful."

"Yes it's wonderful for you. You've found someone really nice. As for me... well, forget about me."

"What are you talking about? I've set you up with guys plenty of times. Its not my fault you keep dumping them. Shheesh! I don't know what kind of standards you have but its too high I tell you." Misao waved her hand in protest.

"Come on Misao, do actually think I'm going to like those guys you introduced to me. I mean, seriously, Udo Jin'eh? That guy had such big eyes! I mean he looked like all eyes where a face happened to grow.

And Shishio Makoto? Geez! That guy looked like a walking mummy. Besides, he alread has a girlfriend. Her name is Yumi. Whenever I see those two, she's always hanging all over him. Phew!" Kaoru pinched her nose in disgust. "Misao-chan, its not that my standards are too high, its just that I haven't found the right guy yet. It's not that I'm looking, but I…"

"Still believe in that meant-to-be fate sort-of thing, eh?"

"I don't know… I guess I wouldn't know until it happens, ne? So Misao-chan… please, don't set me up again. I would like to run my own non-existent love-life you know. And besides…"

"Oi ugly raccoon! Weasel! Don't just stand there! Move it! Move it! People are waiting, this is a busy restaurant!"

"Yahiko-CHAN, I would rather that you be polite and not interrupt me when I'm talking," Kaoru replied through gritted teeth. She and Misao abruptly left the kitchen and returned to where the customers were.

"Kaoru, he's loving every minute his brother Sano is away," whispered Misao. "He gets to be the boss."

"Boss, eh? I'll show him who's boss tomorrow during training!" smirked Kaoru. "I'll give him a whack or two he won't forget!"

"I heard what you said ugly!" remarked Yahiko as he trailed behind them. "Until Sano returns, I'm your boss! Now get back to work you slaves! Heh! heh! heh!"

Kaoru and Misao glared daggers at Yahiko before getting back to work.

"I really like bossing them around," smirked Yahiko. "It's a lot of fun. Hmm.... let's see what else I can make them do, heh, heh."

  
  
GO TO PART TWO   
  



	2. Chapter Two

**DISCLAIMER: Rurouni Kenshin and Rurouni Kenshin characters are exclusively owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha, Sony Entertainment, Jump Comics and associated parties. Please note, this is purely fiction and for entertainment purposes only. This story is not meant for sale or profit. **

Author's Notes: This story is an a/u comedy/romance about Kenshin and Kaoru falling in love. Chibi-angel and Gypsy-chan co-authored this fic. We had a lot of fun working together on it. Hope you like this fic! ^_^

  
  


**LONELY HEARTS  
Written by Chibi-angel and Gypsy-chan  
Part Two**

  
  
  


As Kenshin and Sano continued on their way to Tokyo, Kenshin gasped upon seeing a cat sitting in the middle of the road. "Sano! Slow down! You're going to hit that cat!"

"Don't worry about that cat. I've seen him sitting in the road before. He's probably got another six or seven lives to go. I wished I had that many lives."

"Sano!"

Sano chuckled while easily avoiding the cat. Kenshin turned back to see the cat still sitting peacefully in the road.

"Geez Kenshin, did you actually think I would hit that cat?"

"Sorry Sano. It's just that your driving is making me nervous. Why didn't we take the plane? It would be much faster and **safer** than driving."

"Oi! Quit complaining you idiot! Did you think they'd let you in a plane with your sakabatou. I know you'd never leave it behind that's why we're driving to Tokyo. You know that I would prefer to sleep than drive."

"Okay. Arigato for taking for consideration my sakabatou. Ano, Sano, so what about your restaurant. You said we'd talk business on the way there."

Sano gulped. "Oh yeah the restaurant, you see its this beautiful elegant restaurant. Beautiful furnishings. Wonderful ambience. Magnificent gardens…"

"So, what's the catch," said Kenshin in a matter-of-fact manner.

"Kenshin! How dare you accuse your best friend of something! What do you mean catch!?"

"Sano…"

"Hehehe… you see I paid for the restuarant with half of my savings and half from a loan. Business is a little slow now and I can't… uhm.... hehehe…"

"Can't pay the loan that's why you need me, is that it?" Kenshin finished. 

"Well, sort-of and I need help in marketing and in managing the restaurant," Sano replied.

"How much did you loan?"

"Only… $50,000.00"

"Orororo! That much!? You blew that much money in a restaurant. Did you even think about the risks involved in starting up a business..." Kenshin's words faded as he submerged in thought.

_"Well, I shouldn't be that surprised. Sano is known for risk-taking. But, should I… or shouldn't I? New Life, eh? Okay… here goes nothing. "_

"Okay Sano, here's the deal, I'll pay all your loan but in return, I'll own half the company with 51% voting power in all the decisions to be done."

"What!? No way! It was my idea and my resturant! Impossible! I won't agree!" Sano snapped.

"Take it or leave it Sano," Kenshin said firmly. Kenshin smiled inwardly while thinking, _"He's going to take the bait I know it. Five… Four… Three… Two… One…"_

"Okay Kenshin, you win. Besides since you're in charge of marketing and shit, it would be fair to give you a greater voting power. And Kenshin, don't get carried away, it's just he two of us, the voting power won't matter much."

"You're right Sano. Hmm… That was fast, we're in Tokyo already. Let's drop by my place first to drop off the baggage then lets visit the restaurant before we rest, okay?"

"Sure boss! hehehe"

"…"

"Kenshin, that was a joke baka! You're not my boss."

"…"

"Oi, Kenshin. Don't let that 51% go to your head."

After returning from their apartment, Kenshin and Sano finally arrived at the restaurant. As Kenshin got out of the car, he looked at the building before him and asked, "Is this the place?"

"Yeah. Let me show you around the outside of the place and then we'll go inside."

Kenshin nodded and followed Sano. As he viewed the outside of the restaurant he thought, _"Nice investment. Sano's taste has gotten better since college. I assumed the place would be some kind of gambling den. But then again, I haven't been inside yet."_

Inside the restuarant, Misao was mopping the kitchen as Kaoru stood near the back entrance preparing to leave for the evening.

"Ano… Misao-chan, sorry but I can't stay long, I promised Dr. Genzai I'd look after his grandchildren tonight. He is going to perform a bypass operation. I'm really sorry if I can't help you clean up tonight."

"That's alright Kaoru, take care okay, I've heard there were some robberies reported these past few days." Misao worriedly replied.

"Don't worry about me. Its only about a 20 minute walk to Dr. Genzai's house. Its not that far. Besides, I'm not the shihondai of Kamiya Kasshin Ryu for nothing. Hehehe." Kaoru boasted giving her bokken a couple of swings.

Misao sweat dropped. "Just take care of yourself, ne?"

"Okay! Thanks again!" Kaoru then called out, "Yahiko! I have to go now okay?"

"Bye Ugly!" Yahiko stuck his tongue out at Kaoru as she went out the back door.

As Sano lead Kenshin to the front of the resturant he smiled and said, "So, what do you think?"

"This place is absolutely beautiful. It holds a lot of potential."

"Just wait until you see the inside," beamed Sano. "Come on, let's go in.... partner," he said while winking at Kenshin.

Kenshin looked around the place almost eyeing meticulously every detail of the restaurant. "At least you got your money's worth. Congratulations Sano."

Their conversation was cut short when they were welcomed by a bushy haired boy dressed in a black western suit.

"Oi, Sano Tadaima!" Turning to Kenshin, "Kenshin! Its been too long! How are you?"

"Fine, Yahiko. I see you've grown a lot." Kenshin grinned.

"Ssssaaaannnooo! Whew! I'm glad you're back! I can't stand taking orders from this brat! Besides… Hmmm… Who's the new guy? Oh how rude! Hehehehe. I am Makimachi Misao. Please to meet you." Misao said with a wink.

_"Whew! She talks so fast. I wonder if she even breathes through it. Hmm… Not even Seta Soujiro could compete with that speed,"_ Kenshin pondered.

"Konnichiwa. I am Himura Kenshin," he said while extending his hand to her.

Misao cheerfully shook his hand saying, "Nice meeting you, but got to run, I need to go home already. Aoshi's probably is waiting for me." She then blushed furiously because of her thoughts. "See you later everyone!" With that, she skipped happily out of the room.

"What a weasel." Yahiko muttered.

"Well, Kenshin, what do you say?" Sano asked.

"Like I said, I like what I see. Now if you don't mind Sano, I would like to rest now," Kenshin politely said.

"Well, I'm still going over some papers but you can use my car if you want to go home," Sano said.

"Thank you very much for the offer. I'll be back later Sano, Yahiko." Kenshin waved goodbye and headed out the door.

"I haven't been in Tokyo for years now. A lot has changed but I don't think I'll get lost. Now lets see.. right, hmmm… the old Akabeko is still there."

Kenshin was deep in thought as he drove through the city. "So many good memories," he sighed while taking in his surroundings. "I wonder if I would feel like this if I return to Kyoto. Probably not. Kyoto brings so much painful memories. Sano is right, Tokyo will do me good. Hey, there's Tokyo University. That place really does hold many good memories too. Oro, why am I being so nostalgic?"

As he continued to cruise through the area, he came to an abrupt stop due to late night construction work. While waiting for the construction worker to give him the signal to proceed, he heard sounds of struggling. Kenshin could sense a strong fighting ki in the area. He was near a park. Kenshin got out of his car and looked into the direction he heard the struggling sounds coming from.

Suddenly, he saw from a distance, a young woman fending off a street thug. He saw someone lying on the ground. He surmised it to be the first attacker. The young woman was now fighting with the other man. He tried to rush to her aid but was detained by all of the construction in the area. The workers were yelling at him to return to his car.

Kenshin could see that the man fighting with the young woman was much taller and stronger than she was. But he could see that it didn't matter to the young woman. She continued to defend herself despite the odds against her. 

Finally, she charged at the man shoving her bokken into his stomach causing him to fall to the ground. Kenshin could see that the young woman seemed exhausted but she kept her defenses up until she felt everything was under control.

As she walked over to where her purse lay, the man she had knocked down earlier jumped up and stabbed her with a knife, grabbing her purse. Kenshin jerked his arms from out of the construction workers hold and jumped over the hood of his car to rush to the young woman's aid. After pummeling the knife-wielding attacker, he looked over to where the young woman was.

Kaoru's sight blurred and her knees gave up on her. Kenshin, from the other side rushed to her and carried her in his arms.

Oro? What am I going to do now? What a courageous girl? Who is she anyway? Oh kami-sama! She's bleeding. I better take her to the hospital.

Kenshin ran to his car and laid Kaoru on the passenger's seat. He positioned himself in the driver's seat. Before starting up the car, he stared at the girl he just rescued. He pushed a stray hair away from her eyes. He gasped at the softness of her skin.

She's so beautiful. Just like an angel. He kept staring at her for a while until he remembered that her wound is bleeding. Snap out of it Kenshin! With that he drove full speed to the nearest hospital.

Kaoru slowly opened her eyes only to blinded by a white light. Where am I? As her eyes adjusted to the light, she realized that she was in a hospital. How did I get here? Flashes of the incident the night before filled her.

I was walking from the Akabeko. Some goons blocked my way. I tried to fight. Then all became black. Oh my! I need to go now, Ayame-chan and Suzame-chan must've been waiting for me. She stood up, slightly shaking because of her weak knees using her right arm to balance herself.

Itai! She gasped as she noticed her bandaged arm. She walked out of the room thoughts filling her head. I wonder who brought me here? What happened last night!!!? She mentally yelled at herself for not remembering.

I'll just ask the nurse in the reception maybe she knows what happened and where Dr. Genzai is, if he is still here.

"Ano, sumimasen…" Kaoru began.

"Oh, Kamiya-san, you're awake." The nurse said. "You had quite an adventure last night, ne?"

"Eto, I was wondering who brought me in last night?" Kaoru flushed feeling quite embarrassed for not knowing what happened to her.

"So he's not your boyfriend?" the second nurse nosily said, "I thought he was with the way he made goo-goo eyes at you. I'm glad he's still avai…"

"A bishounen with red hair brought you in. Quite a hunk I must say!" the first nurse cut in.

"Yup, he carried you in his arms! Ooohhh!" the second nurse said, "I wish I was as lucky as you!"

"Hentai…" Kaoru muttered under her breath.

"Yare, yare, he left his contact number, just in case. I'd call him if I were you," remarked the second nurse as she jotted some number on a piece of paper. Kaoru absent-mindedly accepted the paper as the nurse handed it to her and put it in her pocket. She then looked around and asked, "Where is Dr. Genzai? Is he around here somewhere?"

"Yes, he just finished his operation. I think he's at the hospital cafeteria downstairs," replied the first nurse.

"Arigatou," Kaoru said as she left the room. While running down the stairs toward the cafeteria, a piece a paper fell from her pocket. She grabbed hold to the handrail as she bent down to pick up the paper. She looked at the paper remembering what it was.

"Oh yeah, this is the number to the guy who "saved me," she quipped. "Mou! I could've handled those guys on my own! I am the shihondai of Kamiya Kasshin Ryu! I don't need anybody to "save me". I've been on my own for years and I am doing just fine. I like being alone..."

Karou looked down at the number of the piece of paper and sighed, "who am I kidding. I'll never find a man to love me." She took the piece of paper and crumbled it up, tossing it into the garbage can.

  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.....   


Author's Comments: Ok, what you think? Hope everyone like it so far. There's more fun and action coming up next. ^_^

  
  



	3. Chapter Three

**DISCLAIMER: Rurouni Kenshin and Rurouni Kenshin characters are exclusively owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha, Sony Entertainment, Jump Comics and associated parties. Please note, this is purely fiction and for entertainment purposes only. This story is not meant for sale or profit. **

Author's Notes: This story is an a/u comedy/romance about Kenshin and Kaoru falling in love. Chibi-angel and Gypsy-chan co-authored this fic. We had a lot of fun working together on it. Hope you like this fic! ^_^

**LONELY HEARTS  
Written by Chibi-angel and Gypsy-chan  
Part Three**

  
  


_"Oh yeah, this is the number to the guy who "saved me," she quipped. "Mou! I could've handled those guys on my own! I am the shihondai of Kamiya Kasshin Ryu! I don't need anybody to "save me". I've been on my own for years and I am doing just fine. I like being alone..."_

_Kaoru looked down at the number of the piece of paper and sighed, "who am I kidding. I'll never find a man to love me." She took the piece of paper and crumbled it up, tossing it into the garbage can._

============================== 

Back at the Indulgence, Sano cheerfully whistles through the restaurant checking its surroundings. As he neared Misao, he noticed from the way she was moping the floor, that she seemed to be pre-occupied.

"Oi Misao, where's Jou-chan?" Sano inquired.

"Hasn't she told you yet? She's taking a couple of days off."

"Really? Why?"

"Oh, she was mugged yesterday," Misao replied in a matter-of-fact way.

"Chikuso! IS SHE ALRIGHT!?" Sano asked rather frantically being worried of his so-called imouto-chan.

Misao was surprised at Sano's sudden outburst. (_Weird. Tough guy, eh? Has a soft spot after all. Hehehe._) "Kaoru-chan is okay. She'll be back in a day or two," replied Misao as she headed toward the kitchen.

"Sano, you're already here. I see you're taking your business seriously," remarked Kenshin as he entered the room.

"Kuso Kenshin! You look as if you haven't slept a wink! All you alright?" 

"Yes, I am fine," smiled Kenshin. "I just had some things on my mind." 

"Oh."

As Sano looked at his watch, Kenshin blushed slightly as he recalled the events of the night before. (_"Kami she's so beautiful, I can't stop thinking of her. Better forget about her Kenshin," he sighed. "You might not be able to see her again."_)

Sano glanced over to Kenshin. After noticing how spaced out he was, Sano hit Kenshin in the back and yelled, "Kenshin! Still there? Hellooo!"

"Oro? Gomen Sano."

"Now that I've got your attention, let's go to the office and discuss our plans for the restaurant."

After several hours of discussing the restaurant's business, Sano smacked Kenshin on the shoulder and said, "Kenshin you're a genius!"

"Oro!" Kenshin fell to the floor after being hit in the back by Sano.

"A live singer would do wonders for the restaurant!" grinned Sano. I'll be in-charge of auditioning the girls. I do have good taste in women! Hehehe!" winked Sano.

"I have never remembered you being with a woman before Sano," replied Kenshin as he stood up.

Sano face-faulted and turned SD, "Just because you haven't seen me with one, doesn't mean there isn't any!"

"Maa, maa. Okay. Let's set up the stage beside the piano and schedule the audition on Thursday morning since we only open at night. It will give us ample time until the afternoon."

Yahiko overheard part of Kenshin and Sano's conversation. He seemed eager to help.

"Can I help you guys move the piano? I'm really tough and strong you know. Just feel my muscles," he said while raising his left arm and flexing his muscles.

Kenshin smiled as Sano shook his head at his little brother.

"Here you go tough guy, take this paper to the printers. Tell them I need one hundred flyers by 8:00 tomorrow morning."

Yahiko took the paper and looked at it. "We're auditioning for singers? Ewww!! Who wants to listen to some ugly old girl singing some stupid old song? Geez! Isn't there enough ugly girls around this place?"

"That's why we're holding an audition you little twirp," replied Sano as he smacked Yahiko in the back of the head. "We can pick out only the hot babes that can sing. Now take this paper to the printers. Auditions are going to be held on Thursday morning so I need those flyers pronto!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going. But the next time you call me "little" I'll take your flyers and shove them in your mouth you big rooster head!"

Kenshin could see an all out war between the two. He placed his hand upon Yahiko's shoulder and said, "Please hurry and take this paper to the printer. We need to get them distributed as quickly as possible."

"Ok Kenshin. I'm doing this only for you," replied Yahiko as he ran out the door.

"If you ever need a little brother, you can always have mine," quipped Sano.

Kenshin chuckled before resuming his work.

By Thursday morning, there were several young women lined up outside the restaurant hoping to get an audition.

Sano and Kenshin eased the curtain back and peeped out the window at all the beautiful women.

"Hmm…. maybe I should hold my own little private audition," said Sano in a hush tone.

Kenshin arched his eyebrow at Sano. "I'm sorry I didn't hear you. What was that?"

Sano chuckled and replied, "Oh nothing. I was just saying that we should really get started with the audition."

Kenshin smiled and shook his head at his best friend and then went toward the door to open it. He and Sano showed all of the ladies into the restaurant. They both sat down, preparing themselves for the audition.

One young woman stood before them in a micro-mini skirt and low cut blouse showing plenty of cleavage. 

"Tell us a little about yourself and why you want this job," asked Kenshin.

The young woman smiled and said, "I'm twenty years old and I love to sing. My goal is to become a famous singer one day. That is why I need this job. I figure the more people hear me sing, the better chances of me being exposed to the public." 

Sano leaned over and whispered to Kenshin, "In that outfit, she definitely got the "exposed to the public" part right. (Heh, heh, heh)

"Shhh… You're suppose to be concentrating," he replied in a hushed tone.

Kenshin cleared his throat and said to the young woman, "That is a very nice goal you have. I hope you will get discovered one day. You may begin singing now."

The young woman smiled widely and began singing off-key. 

**"What a girl needs,  
what a girl wants…"**

"Opps! Sorry, that's not how the song goes," she said while blushing from embarrassment. "May I start again?"

Kenshin and Sano nodded for her to start over. The young woman looked at the piano player and began to count.

**"and a one and a two…..  
What a girl wants, what a girl needs….   
Is a man that she can please…. "**

"Opps! Sorry again. That's not how the song goes either. I don't know what's the matter with me today?" 

"Would you like to try it again?" asked Kenshin.

The young woman nodded and then reached down her chest and pulled out a piece of paper. 

"Okay I'm ready," the young woman said. "I have the words to the song now."

Sano and Kenshin looked at each other. Kenshin blushed crimson in color before covering his eyes. Sano smiled and said, "I think your goal of being exposed to the public is happening now."

The young woman looked down and saw that her blouse had popped open. She blushed furiously while wrapping her arms around her chest trying to cover herself. 

"I'll…. I'll come back tomorrow," she stuttered as she quickly ran off stage.

Sano and Kenshin chuckled as the young lady ran off.

"Hey, I really like this auditioning thing. I really thought it was going to be boring," quipped Sano. "By the way, did she leave her name and address."

"Sano!"

"I'm just kidding, don't be so serious. I hope the next one is as lively as she was eh," smirked Sano as he slapped Kenshin on the back.

"Orooo!"

The next young woman came out dressed in a long black evening gown. She looked very elegant. Kenshin and Sano looked at one another and thought, maybe this could be the one. The young woman announced that she was going to sing a full opera ballad.

As she began, Sano shook his head in disappointment and grumbled, "I knew we should have went with my idea of holding a wet tee shirt contest. Wake me up when it's over," said Sano as he closed his eyes and slumped into his chair.

Kenshin glared over to him and paid rapt attention to the young woman. After ten long and horrible auditions (including a weak magic act), Sano and Kenshin had begun to think that the audition idea was a total flop. 

Suddenly, a beautiful young woman entered the restaurant. Sano looked over and saw her standing near the door way. He was totally captured by her beauty. He went over and greeted her.

"Hello my name is Sanosuke Sagara. May I help you Miss…"

"Miss Megumi Takani. I'm here to audition for the evening singing position you advertised in your flyer." She showed Sano the flyer.

"Yes, please come in Miss Takani."

"You can call me Megumi," she smiled.

"Alright… Megumi," he grinned while walking behind her. What a classy woman he thought to himself.

Kenshin was already seated. As Megumi walked upon the stage Kenshin smiled and asked her the same question that he had asked the other ladies.

"My name is Megumi Takani. I am in my first year of college studying to become a doctor. I need this job to pay for my courses."

"Do you have any singing experience," asked Kenshin.

"Who cares… She's gorgeous," whispered Sano.

"Yes," replied Megumi. "My parents sent me for singing lessons when I was a young girl. I continued singing all through high school."

"You may begin Miss Megumi," responded Kenshin.

Ohh….   
Are you ready?   
Can you handle me?   
Oh no! I don't think so….   
  
I deserve more that what your cheap love can offer   
I am high-maintenance   
If you can't handle that then you're free…   
To walk away.   
  
Are you ready?   
Can you handle me?   
Oh no! I don't think so…   
  
Do you love me?   
Is it really true love?   
Or are you just wearing a mask to   
Hide you true intentions.   
  
I am not stupid and I can see right through you   
No you can't use my body   
Look somewhere else   
Coz this girl ain't no plaything   
  
Ohhh…   
No you can't handle me….   
Ohhh…   
You don't deserve me.

After she finished singing, there was silence in the room. Both men seemed to be in a trance over her song.

Megumi smiled and asked, "Was my singing okay?"

"It was more than okay," smiled Sano. "Lady, you got the job. When can you start?"

"Right away," replied Megumi as she smiled and bowed gracefully before both Kenshin and Sano.

"Okay, we will see you Friday night," said Sano as he stood and helped Megumi off the stage.

Megumi bowed to Kenshin and Sano again as she left the room. As Kenshin reviewed her credentials, Sano was thinking, 

"I've never met a woman like her before. I can't wait to see her again."

  
**Author's Notes:**

Gomen minna, I guess I accidentally checked the _signed reviews_ _only _box. My fault. **Anonymous Reviews are welcome**. Read and Review!!! Thanks to all who left a review and for those who read!!! ~~Chibi-angel

  
  



	4. Chapter Four

**DISCLAIMER: Rurouni Kenshin and Rurouni Kenshin characters are exclusively owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha, Sony Entertainment, Jump Comics and associated parties. Please note, this is purely fiction and for entertainment purposes only. This story is not meant for sale or profit. **

Author's Notes: This story is an a/u comedy/romance about Kenshin and Kaoru falling in love. Chibi-angel and Gypsy-chan co-authored this fic. We had a lot of fun working together on it. Hope you like this fic! ^_^

**LONELY HEARTS  
Written by Chibi-angel and Gypsy-chan  
Part Four**

  
  


_"Megumi bowed to Kenshin and Sano again as she left the room. As Kenshin reviewed her credentials, Sano was thinking, "I've never met a woman like her before. I can't wait to see her again._"

============================== 

"Glad those boring auditions are over," yawned Yahiko as he approached Sano. "I'm tired. Let's go home Sano."

"Sure thing little brother," replied Sano as he grabbed Yahiko by the head and pretended to hold him in a head lock.

"Hey let go of me you big jerk," scowled Yahiko while trying to break free.

Kenshin smiled as he watched the two brothers playing.

"Are you ready to go home too?"

"No, you two go ahead," replied Kenshin. "I have to finish auditing the restaurant's account."

"Ok, see you later buddy," said Sano as he and Yahiko left the restaurant.

~~~~~

While sitting at his desk and reviewing the files, Kenshin mumbled, "I can't believe how sloppy Sano's work is. It's going to be a long night," he yawned. Kenshin loosened his tie and leaned back into his chair. As he closed his eyes, images of the beautiful raven haired girl filled his mind.

_"I don't even know her name. Why do I keep thinking of her? I don't even know her. What is it about her that drew me to her? Will I ever see her again…"_

~~~~~

"Mou! Everyone's gone home," pouted Kaoru. She looked around the room and muttered, "I guess I'll clean up a bit since I haven't been here for the past two days. After I finish this table, I'll go home."

Kaoru turned her head and looked intently at the microphone on the stage. She had been eyeing it on and off during the evening.

Kaoru bit her bottom lip while staring at the microphone. "_"I would love to go over there but I know that shouldn't."_ She quickly looked around the dark room and then thought, _"Well, since no one is around, I don't think Sano will mind if… _

Next thing she knew, she had made her way to the stage. Kaoru bit her lip in nervousness again. She clicked the switch of the microphone and tapped it to see if was working. She softly uttered, "Testing, one... two... three....

_"It's been a long time, since I sang… Okaasan, we used to sing together, do you remember?"_

Tears began forming in her eyes. She closed her eyes in reverie allowing the tears to fall. She soon began singing…

Ohhh…… Oohhh…. Hmmm…

~~~~~

Meanwhile, from Kenshin's office…

_Am I crazy or do I hear someone singing? Such a wonderful voice, just like an angel."_

Kenshin stepped out of the office to see whose voice it is. When he finally saw who was singing, Kenshin gasped, _"It can't be! This is too good to be true!"_

He began staring at her, taking in her full appearance, allowing every detail about her to sink in. _"Long black hair… smooth face… those eyes… It... IT IS HER!!_

Kaoru eased up and slowly overcame her shyness. With pure passion, she closed her eyes as she continued with her song.

My heart beats for you   
I love you so my heart would break

Kenshin stared closely at her eyes, being drowned at the intensity of the dark pools in front of them.

My soul yearns for you   
Don't leave me behind   
I want you to stay.

With those lines, Kenshin suddenly had incoherent flashbacks. He began envisioning his final moments with Tomoe. He recalled how he felt as she slipped away into death. 

Stay and fill my empty heart   
With pure waters gushing from your love   
These tears are falling endlessly   
Say you'll stay   
Mend my shattered heart with your presence   
Satiate my desire with your smile   
Fill me With your warm breath,   
give me life.   
  
Caress me with your gentle touch 

Hold me and I will kiss you 

Give you all the love that I have 

Offer you everything that I am 

Just so you won't leave me… 

Kenshin stared at her intently and blushed. _"I feel like I am intruding into her private time. Should I stay? I feel as if she is pouring out her heart and soul in this song. I can't believe this is the same woman I had been thinking of a few moments ago. Here we are, both under the same roof. But… I… I shouldn't be here. I better leave before she notices..."_

"Crash!" (Kenshin had accidentally knocked down a wine glass)

Kenshin cast his eyes down to the shattered glass and then back up to Kaoru. _"Now… what? I ruined her private moment! Damn! I hope she doesn't hate me for intruding on her privacy."_

As he slowly raised his eyes to meet hers, he could see many emotions playing across her face.

Kaoru blushed with embarrassment. She never thought anyone was still at the restaurant not to mention hear her sing. She quickly put down the microphone and slowly descended the stage. Kaoru held her head down to hide the pinkish tint now displaying on her face.

"Excuse me sir," she uttered softly, "the restaurant has been closed for hours." _"Hmmm…. I must have forgotten to lock up."_

"You sing like a goddess… Oro!" Kenshin was snapped out of his musing and blushed slightly, "Oh, yeah I forgot, we haven't met yet. I am not a customer. My name is Kenshin Himura, Sano's new business partner." He extended his hand to her.

Kaoru gasped with what she heard. "I'm so sorry Himura-san! I didn't mean to be rude. I didn't know…" Kaoru blushed.

_"Omigosh! He is so handsome! Red hair… violet eyes… Hmm… why does that sound familiar?" _She shooked her head and continued with her musing, "C_an something or someone be any more beautiful?"_

Kaoru reddened some more when a realization dawned on her. She fidgeted and looked down on her feet, suddenly taking interest on it as she stuttered, "Uhm… Anou… I'm very sorry for using the stage earlier. I didn't know anyone was still in the building."

"It's alright," smiled Kenshin. "No harm was done. At least you didn't make a mess," he said while glancing down toward the broken glass.

"Don't worry Himura-san… I'll clean the floor immediately sir."

"You shouldn't have to clean up behind me," replied an apologetic Kenshin. "Please allow me to clean up the broken glass."

"No! I insist on cleaning up. It's my job," she replied while rushing into the kitchen to get a broom and dust pan.

Kaoru had returned with the broom. She quickly began sweeping up the broom the glass pieces. Kenshin stood there feeling guilty. He reached over to Kaoru trying to take the broom from her hands.

As their hands brushed together, they both jumped and blushed at the contact. Their eyes met for a second before Kaoru turned away. She hastily left the room taking the broken glass and broom back into the kitchen. After changing from her waitress uniform into her street clothes, she peeked into the other room to see if Kenshin was still there. While scanning the area, she had assumed that Kenshin had left. Kaoru breathed a sigh of relief and the proceeded to quickly head out the door.

"Are you just going to leave without telling me your name?" asked Kenshin as he sat in a dark corner of the bar sipping on a glass of red wine.

Kaoru turned toward him and bowed slightly saying, "Please forgive my rudiness." She then walked over to Kenshin, extended her hand and said, "My name is Kaoru Kamiya."

Kenshin took her hand into his and instead of shaking it, he gently turned it over and brushed his lips tenderly upon her hand. 

"It's a pleasure to meet a dazzling songbird like you. Would you like to stay with me for a while and drink?"

Kaoru was shocked by Kenshin's sudden boldness. She could feel her blood rising to her face. To prevent some more embarrassment she slowly took steps backward and said, "Sorry but I must go now… it's already late and…"

She quickly turned around from him and ran outside the restaurant. Her heart was racing and she started feeling very light-headed. Kaoru leaned against the gates of the restaurant for support and whispered to herself, _"What is this I am feeling?"_

She slowly closed her eyes thinking, _"I wonder if he would be the one to fill the emptiness of my heart? No! No!!! I musn't think that way!"_ said Kaoru as she verbally scolded herself. "I better hurry home."

Meanwhile, Kenshin stared at the door after Kaoru had left. _"I never thought I'd see her again! Kaoru…_

He placed a finger on his mouth and touched it gently, remembering the tender kiss he placed on her hand. 

To be continued…

Author's Endnotes:

We hope you guys enjoyed reading this… Read and Review =)  
  
  



	5. Chapter Five

**DISCLAIMER: Rurouni Kenshin and Rurouni Kenshin characters are exclusively owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha, Sony Entertainment, Jump Comics and associated parties. Please note, this is purely fiction and for entertainment purposes only. This story is not meant for sale or profit. **

Author's Notes: This story is an a/u comedy/romance about Kenshin and Kaoru falling in love. Chibi-angel and Gypsy-chan co-authored this fic. We had a lot of fun working together on it. Hope you like this fic! ^_^

  
  


**LONELY HEARTS  
Written by Chibi-angel and Gypsy-chan  
Part Five**

  
  
  


_.....Kenshin stared at the door after Kaoru had left. "I never thought I'd see her again! Kaoru…" _

He placed a finger on his mouth and touched it gently, remembering the tender kiss he placed on her hand.

======================== 

The next day, Kaoru snuck inside the back door of the restaurant. Once inside, she glanced around the back area checking for any signs of her new boss. Seeing that he wasn't around, she gave an audible sigh of relief as she entered the kitchen. Kaoru dropped her bag on the counter, closed her eyes and sighed,

"Whew! I'm glad Himura-san isn't here yet. I know I couldn't get my work done with him standing around. Just thinking about him and the way he kissed my hand last night makes my stomach ball up in knots. I don't know why I'm getting all worked up over a kiss on the hand. After all, it was just a kiss."

Kaoru glanced down at the hand that Kenshin had kissed. As she extended her hand foreward, she gazed at it for a moment and smiled as she recalled Kenshin kissing her hand.

_"His lips were so soft against my hand… I wonder how it would feel if…"_

She lifted the back of her hand to her mouth. Kaoru slowly parted her lips.

"Dreaming so soon, Kaoru-chan?" Misao whispered teasingly as she suddenly appeared from behind.

Kaoru jumped up in surprise and clutched her chest, panting heavily, "Misao!!! You startled me! I am so right when I told myself that you will bring me near to my end. I felt like you just took off ten years from my life!!!" 

"Well, what were you thinking of anyway?" Misao asked as she peered into her eyes, "You have that dreamy look on your face… Could it be?" Misao giggled childishly, blushing, "Kaoru-chan, are you in love?" 

Kaoru felt her hair rise to the end at Misao's comment. "Now where did you get that idea!!?" demanded Kaoru.

"Let's just say I know you a little too well."

"That's where you're wrong Misao Mikamachi!" yelled Kaoru defensively. "I, Kaoru Kamiya, don't know the meaning of falling in love!" she finished, crossing her arms to her chest.

"As you say Kaoru," Misao winked as she headed towards the dinning room.

Kaoru frowned, "Mou! What's going on around here?! First, I get kissed on the hand by my new boss, then Misao accuses me of being in love. I need to stop thinking about all of this and get to work." Kaoru took her waitress uniform out of her bag and went into the ladies room.

After changing into her uniform, Kaoru went toward the dinning room to help the others with the chores. As she stood outside the door, she poked her head into the dinning room to check to see if her boss was inside. After taking several quick glimpses, she breathed a sigh of relief.

Unbeknowst to her, a pair of violet eyes were staring at her from a dark corner. Kaoru cautiously entered the room.

Kenshin grinned mischievously as he watched her. 

_"She's so cute when she sneaks around like that. Seeing her do that makes me want to run up behind her and tickle her. I better take it slow, don't want to scare the poor girl. Maybe I'll have a little fun teasing her instead."_

"Looking for something, Kaoru?" he asked in a husky voice.

Kaoru jumped backward and began blushing furiously. She looked at him and stammered, "Eto… I was… Anoo… I was checking if Misao was inside because I was.... uhm..... planning to surprise her."

Kenshin smiled at her little story and replied, "I'm sorry to have ruined your fun."

"No, it's okay," she smiled. _"Mou! Couldn't I have thought up a better lie? "I was planning to surprise Misao." Geez, I'm sure he didn't buy that story. I've got to get out of here."_

Kaoru lowered her head to hide her flushed face as she walked in front of him. She whispered breathlessly, "Excuse me, Himura-san." 

Kenshin felt her unease and decided to tease her some more. He walked over to her and asked,

"So do you and Misao play games like this all the time?"

"Games? What do you mean by that," she said while wiping the table off.

"Games where you sneak around and surprise each other," smiled Kenshin.

_"Mou! Why didn't I just tell him the truth! The truth? What is the truth? Hmm... I don't think I could have said, Himura-san, I sneak around a lot because I get butterflies in my stomach every time I'm near you. Sure, if I say that, then he'll think that I'm falling in love with him. And falling in love is something I swore I would never do. So, until I can figure out what's happening with me, I'll have to act more business like around him. I had better do it fast. He's beginning to stare at me."_

Kaoru cleared her throat and answered, "We only play those little games when there are no customers. But I promise that it won't happen again Himura-san."

_"Now look at what you've done you idiot. The poor girl must have thought that you were scolding her. Now you've ruined her fun. I should have told her the truth. The truth? Yes, the truth, that I am falling madly in love with her. Which is something I shouldn't do since I am her boss. Sano is in enough financial trouble. He doesn't need me to cause that girl to sue us for sexual harrassment. So, until I can figure out a way to get closer to her, I'll have to act more professional when I'm around her. I better do something quick before she think that I'm going to fire her or something."_

"Kaoru, you don't have to change the way you work or interact with Misao and the others because of me. I want you to enjoy working here," smiled Kenshin.

"Thank you Himura-san," smiled Kaoru.

"That's Kenshin, please call me Kenshin."

Kaoru smiled and nodded, "As you wish.... Kenshin."

They both stood for a moment smiling at each other until finally Kaoru said, "Ano… I have to go back to work now."

Kenshin nodded and watched her go into the kitchen. He sighed to himself, _"Get a grip, Kenshin. You haven't figured things out yet. But, every time I see her smile and blush it makes be want to lose self-control. I wished I could...._

Kenshin's thoughts were cut short when the front door of the restaurant flew open. Megumi stood there in a seductive pose, wearing a sexy black chiffon off the shoulder dress. She purred, "Kkkeeennssshiinn… I'm ready for the rehearsals."

"Oro!"

A woman's voice was heard echoing into the kitchen. Kaoru stood with towels in her arms wondering who was in the dinning room. _"That is definitely not Misao's voice. I wonder who it could be?"_

Kaoru peeked into the dinning room. She saw a woman dressed in a black sexy outfit leaning against the counter near Kenshin. Kaoru could feel her blood boiling as she watched the woman sit down across from Kenshin. The woman's side slit of her dress revealed most of her thigh as she crossed her legs. She then leaned against the table in a way to give Kenshin full view of her cleavage.

_"Just who does she think she is, coming in here exposing herself to **my** Kenshin! Wait a minute.... when did he become my Kenshin. That's not the point, I've got to go out there and find out what's going on!"_

Kaoru entered the dinning room carrying some towels. As she walked over to Megumi, she placed a fake smile upon her face and said, "I'm sorry miss, but I think you're in the wrong place. The One Night Stand motel is down the street."

Kenshin gulped down the big knot that had suddenly developed in his throat. _"I smell trouble, with a capital T."_

Megumi rolled her eyes over toward Kaoru and chuckled, "Oh ho, ho ho! That was sooo funny."

She turned back to Kenshin and said, "I didn't know you were hosting a circus act. Is she the new clown?"

"What!" yelled Kaoru as she dropped the towels. 

"Now, now ladies," said Kenshin as sweat drops appeared on his forehead. "I think there has been some misunderstanding."

"Don't worry, when I'm through with her, there'll be no misunderstanding," scowled Kaoru as she rolled up her sleeves.

Misao quickly ran over and pulled Kaoru back by the arm. "Hey what's going on?"

Sano walked in and caught Kaoru and Megumi glaring daggers at one another.

"Nothing like watching a good cat fight over a bottle of beer," smirked Sano. "Hey Misao, bring be a cold one."

"Sano!" 

Sano smacked Kenshin on the back sending him flying across the room while saying, "I'm just kidding partner. Lighten up!"

Kenshin lay against the wall with his eyes swirling, "Oro!"

"Will someone tell me what is going on around here," yelled Misao.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you girls, we've added a singing act in order to bring in more income," answered Sano.

"A singing act," Misao and Kaoru said in unison.

"Yes," replied Kenshin. "Miss Megumi Takani is...."

".....the new star of this restaurant," she boasted while abruptly cutting off Kenshin. Megumi then flipped her long black hair and went over to where Kenshin and Sano were standing.

Misao and Kaoru glared daggers at her.

Kenshin gulped again upon looking at them and said, "Uhm... Megumi-dono, uhm... Misao Mikamachi and Kaoru Kamiya are our very talented waitresses."

"Hmm.... talented waitresses, that's very interesting," smirked Megumi. "I never knew you had to have talent to clean toilets."

"That's it," yelled Kaoru. Misao and Kaoru rushed over toward Megumi.

Kenshin intercepted both of them by grabbing them by the waist and yelling, "Sano! I'll take care of these two, you take care of Megumi-dono."

"Right," he said while grabbing Megumi by the hand and leading her back into his office.

Kenshin dragged both the screaming girls into the kitchen.

"Let go of me!" yelled Kaoru. "I'm going to make her pay for insulting me!"

"Not if I get to her first," yelled Misao.

"Now, now ladies, please calm down," said Kenshin. "I'm sure we can work something out."

"Work something out with that slimy woman? No way," huffed Kaoru. "I'll quit first before I agree to work with her."

"Me too," huffed Misao as she folded her arms across her chest.

"No please don't quit," begged Kenshin. "We need you."

"Ah.... Let them go," replied Yahiko. "Misao is useless and Kaoru is ugly and useless. It's no wonder our business was going down. Now that we have a pretty face around here, maybe we'll get more customers."

"Why you little brat, I'm going to beat you to a pulp for insulting me," threatened Kaoru. She picked up a broom and whacked Yahiko over the head.

"Ouch! That hurts you ugly witch," yelped Yahiko as he covered his head.

"If you think that hurts, how about this," said Misao as she swung a mop at him.

Kenshin stood helpless as he watched Yahiko being chased around the kitchen getting beaten by Kaoru and Misao.

_"I must find a way to keep get them to work together with out killing each other. I really don't want them to quit. Especially not Kaoru. There's something about her that's very appealing. I don't want to lose her. I hope Sano is doing better than I am."_

  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....   
  
  



	6. Chapter Six

**DISCLAIMER: Rurouni Kenshin and Rurouni Kenshin characters are exclusively owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha, Sony Entertainment, Jump Comics and associated parties. Please note, this is purely fiction and for entertainment purposes only. This story is not meant for sale or profit. **

Author's Notes: This story is an a/u comedy/romance about Kenshin and Kaoru falling in love. Chibi-angel and Gypsy-chan co-authored this fic. We had a lot of fun working together on it. Hope you like this fic! ^_^

**LONELY HEARTS  
Written by Chibi-angel and Gypsy-chan  
Part Six**

  
  


Sano slumped in his chair behind his desk as he motioned for Megumi to sit across from him. 

Megumi did as she was told, crossing her arms in front of her as she pouted to show her displeasure. 

Sano couldn't help but smile as he examined her features, _"She's more beautiful when she's mad."_

Megumi noticed his scrutiny so she raised an eyebrow and snapped, "What are you looking at!?"

"Che! You don't have to bite my head off!!" Sano smirked.

Megumi narrowed her eyes at him, twitching her lips. She stood up and placed her hands on her hips and retorted, "It seems that nobody values my presence around here. If that's the case, then I'll just leave!!!" 

With that, she turned around and headed towards to door.

Sano became alarmed at her words so he stood up immediately and grabbed her on the arm, "Wait, Megumi. Don't go! We need you here!!!"

Megumi smiled inwardly and replied icily, "Find yourself a new singer."

Sano turned her around to face him and said softly, "Megumi, please don't go. The restaurant needs you…" (I need you.) "… please stay. Just tell me what the problem is and I'll fix it. Anything you want…"

"Anything?" Megumi smiled slyly.

"Yes," Sano replied in desperation. "Just to make you stay."

"Alright then, Sagara-san, I do not work with low-class people. If you don't fire your foul-mouthed waitresses…"

"What? Fire Kaoru and Misao?" Sano asked in disbelief.

"Yes," responded Megumi said calmly while raising her eyebrow.

"But… they had been my friends and employees for a long time now…"

Megumi huffed while flipping her hair to the other shoulder, "Well, its either them or me. Choose Sagara. Who is more indispensable to your business?"

Sano stared at her wide-eyed as he contemplated his decision,

_"She does have a point. I can still hire other waitresses other than Kaoru and Misao. But Megumi…I don't think I can replace her. I need her not just as a singer. She had captivated me. No. I can't lose her… not when I am just beginning to fall for her. Kaoru, Misao… I know you'll be able to forgive me someday."_

Letting out an audible sigh, he said sadly, "You're right, Megumi."

Megumi smiled at him seductively as she leaned over to whisper on his ears, "I am glad to know that my boss knows his priorities."

Sano inhaled her scent, fighting the urge to sweep her into his arms. "She's one foxy woman."

He walked past Megumi saying, "I'm going to talk to Kaoru and Misao. Wait for me here."

As Sano left the office, Megumi strolled over and slid into his chair. She smiled slyly to herself thinking.

"I need to keep this attitude to finish my med school. Mother is right… Talk like a star, act like a star and you will be the star… I feel kindda bad for those two but… I have to focus on my ambition. I won't let those two girls get on my way." 

~~~~~   
After hearing the bad news, Misao burst into tears and ran out the back door. Kaoru called after her. 

"Misao! Misao!! Wait!!" 

Misao never turned back. Kaoru stood helplessly as she watched the form of her friend running out the gate until she disappeared from her sight. Kaoru sighed in resignation as she wiped a stray tear from her cheek. She banged the door leading towards the patio, huffing, "So much for friendship!!! I can't believe Sano chose her over us!!!" 

Kaoru felt her blood boiling to inhuman degrees and she fisted her hands to contain her anger. She wanted to scream, jump and hit somebody with a bokken because of utter frustration. 

Watching her from behind, Kenshin slowly held out his hand and placed it on her shoulder. Kaoru slightly jolted in surprise as she glared at the one who startled her. Kenshin warm violet eyes stared into raging blue.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No!!" Kaoru snapped as she walked away from Kenshin.

"Where are you going?"

"What's it to you!!? You're not my employer anymore! I was fired!"

Kenshin's eyes widened at her words. "Fired? Who fired you?"

"You know who," hissed Kaoru. "That backstabbing, good-for-nothing partner of yours, that's who!"

"There must be some kind of mistake," replied Kenshin, as he stood dumbfounded by Sano's actions. "I will speak with Sano at once. I'm sure I can…"

"Forget it," huffed Kaoru as she grabbed her bag from the counter. "I'm out of here!"

Kenshin grabbed Kaoru's arm before she left the room saying, "Please don't leave Kaoru. We need you and Misao here. You have been a very important part of this restaurant. Please don't go… Stay."

Kaoru's eyes were beginning to soften when she looked deeply into his violet orbs and saw his sincerity. She took a deep breath and in a calm manner replied, "Sorry, Kenshin but I can't stay. Sano has already chosen that snotty, stuck up prima donna, Megumi Takani. Besides, Misao and I don't want to work in a place where our presence and loyalty are not valued." 

"That's not true Kaoru. You and Misao are very valuable," replied Kenshin as he reached inside his jacket pocket. "Look at these notes," he said while handing her the notes. "They are all complimentary notes from all the satisfied customers you've served. Read it for yourself."

Kaoru quickly flipped through all the notes stopping at a card that caught her attention. The customer had written how much she appreciated Kaoru's help in arranging her engagement party at the restaurant. She even sent an invitation to her wedding to Kaoru. 

"This…. is really nice," commented Kaoru as she continued looking at the note.

Kenshin noticed a smile forming on Kaoru's face as he watched her reading the notes.

"That's only a small portion of the notes we have received. There's many more back in the office," smiled Kenshin.

Kaoru's smile disappeared after hearing the word office. She handed the notes back to Kenshin saying, "I guess all this wasn't good enough for Sano. He stilled fired us. Thanks for trying Kenshin."

As she headed toward the door, Kenshin called out in desperation to her, "Kaoru wait! I need you, please don't go!"

Kaoru stood frozen near the door. She had an odd feeling in her stomach. She turned her head slowly around to meet Kenshin, anxiously awaiting his next word.

"I….." He paused for a moment gazing into her eyes wondering if it was the right time to express his true feelings for her. "I…."

Kaoru's heart began to beat rapidly. She swallowed the lump that had suddenly developed in her throat and asked, "What is it Kenshin?"

Kenshin felt his palms becoming sweaty. 

"It's too soon to let her know how I feel, but if I don't she may walk out that door and never come back. I'll never get another chance to tell her if I don't speak up now." 

"I need you to stay…. Because… I care about you."

Kaoru blushed as her eyes widened in shock at what she heard.

Kenshin immediately reprimanded himself after seeing her shocked expression.

"Kenshin no baka! You've frightened the poor girl. I knew I shouldn't have said anything. She probably doesn't have the same feelings for me as I do for her. I've got to get out of this situation quickly." 

"Uhm, uhm…. (he suddenly began clearing his throat) What I mean, is…." Kenshin racked his brain trying to come up with an excuse for his bold statement. "…that jobs are so hard to find and I would hate to see something bad happen to you because of not having enough money." 

Kaoru was a little disappointed. Even though she was unsure of her feelings for Kenshin, a small part of her was hoping that he would take the initiative in expressing his feelings for her.

"I… I have to go…" Kaoru stuttered as she hesitantly turned the doorknob.

Kenshin walked towards her and placed his hand on top of her hand, which was holding the doorknob. Kaoru blushed slightly under his touch. Lavender orbs were gazing intently into a sea of blue. 

"Kaoru, the loss of your smile is more important to me than Sano or the restaurant," said Kenshin as he leaned in closer to her. "My life outside of this restaurant is very complicated. However, none of that seem to matter when I walk through those doors and greeted by the sight of your smiling face. You seem to have a way of reaching out to people and making them feel that everything will be all right through your smile." 

Kaoru blushed and smiled deeply. 

Kenshin tenderly turned her chin toward the mirrored walls and said, "Do you see what I mean? You have a very beautiful smile Kaoru. It would be missed if you left. Please don't leave. Stay and work with me."

Kaoru's heart fluttered as he caressed her chin lightly. She blushed deeper and whispered breathlessly, "Alright… I'll stay."

Kenshin slowly removed his hand from her chin. He smiled warmly and said, "Thank you Kaoru. I'll talk to Sano immediately."

Kaoru nodded then asked, "How about Misao?"

"Will you please send her my apologies," he asked while heading toward the office. 

Kaoru stood near the glass wall and began staring it in. She blushed and smiled while touching her chin in the spot that Kenshin had touched her at.

_"Why am I staying? I should have walked out but I couldn't. Could it be that I'm attracted to Kenshin? I'm so confused. What about him? I think he has feelings for me too. He doesn't seem like the kind of guy that would sweet talk a girl into doing whatever he wants. I could feel his sincerity by the way he kept looking at me. I need to find out more about him. But first, I better go and see Misao. I'm sure she will stay because of me. I'll probably have to fess up to her about Kenshin. She'll definitely stick around for that." _

~~~~~ 

Kenshin stood in the doorway of the office preparing himself for a meeting with Sano.

"Hey Kenshin, come on in," said Sano as he motioned for Kenshin to enter. "What's on your mind?"

Kenshin entered the office and sat down across from Sano. "I understand that you fired Kaoru and Misao. Why?"

"Well…. uhm," Sano cleared his throat several times before continuing with, "They've been neglecting some of the customers and giving other customers a hard time."

Kenshin narrowed his eyebrow at Sano and asked, "Is that really so?"

Sano shook his head nervously. 

"I went through the mail the other day and found many notes from customers complimenting the service they received from Misao and Kaoru."

Beads of sweat began to form on Sano's brow.

"I believe Kaoru and Misao were fired for a different reason," said Kenshin as he continued narrowing his eyes and Sano.

Sano noticed a hint of amber in Kenshin's eyes. He knew that he had to come clean.

"Okay, okay, I fired them because of Megumi," he confessed. "She felt that Misao and Kaoru was giving her a hard time. It was your idea after all to bring in a singer to make more money for the restaurant."

"Yes it was my idea to hire a singer, but it wasn't my idea to fire Kaoru and Misao," responded Kenshin. "How could you do that to your friends."

"I'm sorry Kenshin, but I had no choice. Megumi absolutely refuses to work with Kaoru and Misao. She even threatened to leave. The thought of searching for a replacement singer was scary. I really don't want to go through that again."

"I see," replied Kenshin as he lowered his head and folded his arms. "It seems we have a problem. Megumi-dono is a good singer and…."

"Kaoru and Misao are the best waitresses I've ever had," finished Sano as he slumped down further into his chair. "What are we going to do?"

"I think we should call everyone together and discuss the matter openly."

Sano arched an eyebrow and Kenshin saying, "You can't be serious Kenshin."

Kenshin nodded.

"Three women who hate each other all under one roof. I'd rather sit through an earthquake than stay in the room with those three," replied Sano.

"I am sure everything will turn out fine," smiled Kenshin. "Let's go find the girls."

"It's your funeral, buddy," said Sano as he smacked Kenshin on the back and laughed. 

Sano and Kenshin left the office in search of Kaoru, Misao and Megumi.

  
  
To be continued....

****

**Chibi-angel's Notes:**

Sorry, I can't seem to update my fics until Friday. I did a major offense against ff.net ::sweatdrops::. Sorry guys!!! My fault!!


End file.
